Not so bad a dad
by agentsofsomething
Summary: "I don't think you're a good bad person daddy." "Daddy I love you." "Daddy! I want food!"
1. Chapter 1

Grant Ward unlocked the key and opened the door. He walked into the house and threw down his bag on the ground with a sigh of relief.  
"You look like a hobo..." A voice came from the doorway. Grant looked up to see his 8 year old daughter, Alison, standing in the door way.  
"I would expect nothing less from you..." He said with a small smile and waited for her to jump into his arms.  
"I missed you daddy." Alison said holding onto her dad tightly. She hadn't seen him in over a year and she missed him.  
"I missed you too baby girl..." He said and kissed her head holding her close.  
The two stayed together until Alison dragged Grant into his room and was trying to pull off his shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Grant asked a bit confused.  
"I'm trying to get you into the bath. You smell and need to get rid of the puppy on your face..." She said looking up at her father.  
Grant couldn't help but to laugh. "How about I'll shower and you go wake up your Uncle Steve..." Grant said smiling as Alison looked at Grant.  
"Deal. Just promise you won't shave your head..." Alison said as grant leaned in and kissed her head.  
"That's a deal..." Grant said softly as Alison ran off to go wake up her uncle.  
Grant went into his bathroom and took a shower.  
After 45 minutes Grant was sound asleep on the bed. That was disrupted when he felt little hands poking his eyes.  
Grant groaned and woke up to see 2 Hannah on top of him. "Hey baby girl.." He said smiling softly at his youngest.  
"Daddy!" Hannah said happily and kissed her daddy's cheek. She was a total daddy's girl even though she loved her mommy.  
"I missed you.." Grant said smiling and sat up with his littlest girl staying on his chest.  
"I miss you too!" Hannah said and smiled over at Grant.  
Grant got up and picked her up with him walking out to the kitchen to make food. He had learned how to cook once he got married and he just got better from there. He started hating it after his wife died.  
He walked into the kitchen to see his oldest son Jake with Alison and kitchen was a mess and they were all covered in flour. He never would have thought he would have seen Captain America covered in flour. Grant couldn't help but to be concerned. "What happened?" He asked looking at the three.  
"We tried to make pancakes." Jake said but his voice kept changing because of puberty. The poor 13 year old couldn't speak because of the voice changes.  
"Go shower and I'll clean up..." Grant said softly as the three went to clean up. Grant cleaned up the kitchen and started making pancakes for them.  
Jake came in and wrapped his arms around his dad. "I missed you..." He said as Grant smiled and kissed his sons head.  
"I missed you too.." Grant said holding his son close to his chest. People would make fun of Grant and Jake for not being your stereotypical father and son but like Grant always said "Fuck off stereotypes."  
"Just not as much as I miss mom..." Jake said and started taking some pancakes.  
"Ditto..." Grant said and got the two girls pancakes. Hannah was holding onto Grants leg and since he wasn't paying attention to her, she kicked his shin hard.  
"Ow Jesus fu-" he started and held his leg.  
"Daddy isn't allowed to curse!" Hannah yelled at Grant.  
Each of the kids had a talent. Jake was in karate since he was 3, Alison was in gymnastics full time, and Grant was guessing Hannah would be a soccer player. All of the kids were highly intelligent. Jake was in all honors, Alison did school from home since she was always in gymnastics, and Hannah wasn't in school yet but she was already very smart.  
Grant picked up Hannah and sat her down in her high chair so she could eat. He got Alison her food and sat down with the kids.  
"How was shield?" Jake asked as Grant shrugged a bit looking at him.  
"They threw me in a cell..." Grant said as Alison spit out her drink.  
"They did what!" Alison asked looking at her dad.  
Grant groaned and had to explain it to them in story format. He was really a spy for Nick Fury and working under him but he was guessing Coulson didn't know yet.  
"That Coulson guy sounds like a real.." Jake started and just nodded.  
"Asshole!" Hannah yelled as Grant spit out his drink.  
"Excuse me, Miss Hannah..." Grant said to his daughter who was beaming.  
"Yes dada..." Hannah said as Grant looked at her.  
"You're right just don't repeat that word..." Grant said kissing her head gently.  
"Okay daddy..." Hannah said and went back to eating.  
"What about that really cute brunette that you made out with..." Jake said as Alison looked at Grant.  
"You kissed a girl and didn't tell me! Jerk!" Alison said and crossed her arms.  
"Nice one, Jake.." Grant mumbled and looked at Alison.  
"Was she a good kisser at least?" Alison asked as Grant nodded looking at her.  
"I mean her lips tasted-" Grant started as the three kids and Steve who was walking in the room all groaned.  
"Okay no details then..." Grant said smiling softly at them.  
They all talked at ate.  
Grant turned to Jake. "You should start to head to bed. You have school tomorrow..." He said softly as Jake went up and went to take a shower. He turned to Alison "And you need to sleep because you have gymnastics.." He said softly as Alison smiled and went upstairs to shower.  
Grant picked up Hannah and gave her a bath before getting her to sleep. That's when Grant cleaned the house and did some light working out.  
He eventually went to sleep and made breakfast for the kids. He got Jake to school and he got Alison to gymnastics. He took Hannah to one of her play classes and when he went back home with her they played.  
This is how life was for a few weeks until it was Christmas Vacation. They were decorating cookies until there was a knock on the door.  
Grant got up and let the kids play with some extra dough. He saw a brunette at the door.  
It was Skye.  
He thought he was dreaming for a good minute and Skye looked up at him a bit scared.  
"I need your help... Can I come in..." Skye said softly as Grant stepped to the side and let Skye come in.  
"But I just need to give you a small warning..." Grant said softly as Alison stuck her head in the room. "Is that the pretty brunette that you told us about?" Alison asked as Grant hesitantly nodded.  
"Now go play with your siblings..." Grant said to her as she ran off to tell Jake and Hannah.  
"Kids?" Skye asked looking over at Grant. "And I thought you couldn't lie to me about anything else..." Skye said to Grant.  
After introducing Skye to the kids he took her into his room. "Now what's going on?" Grant asked her.  
Skye looked at Grant and told him what happened and San Juan. Then she told him shield found out about her so she ran away.  
"So you needed to hide and you came to me. What makes you think I would kick you out?" Grant said crossing his arms across his chest.  
Skye looked at him "because..." She said to him and stood up. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss which he returned. They kept kissing until they fell on the bed. Skye climbed on top of Grant as they kissed and slipped a hand under his shirt.  
Grant pulled away and looked at her. "We can't..." He said to her and Skye looked at him a bit puzzled.  
He opened the bedroom door and the kids fell all over the floor. "See..." Grant said softly to Skye.  
Skye nodded and stayed on Grants bed comfortably.  
"Can she stay for Christmas?" Alison asked looking at Grant.  
"Yeah can she?" Jake asked.  
"PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!" Hannah said looking at Grant.  
"It's her choice not mine.." Grant said looking over at the kids who were all giving Skye the puppy face.  
"Yes I'll stay..." Skye said softly as all the kids started smiling.  
"We'll leave you two alone.." Jake said and closed the door.  
Grant laid back on the bed with a groan looking at Skye. "Why would you stay yes.." Grant said to Skye.  
"Because I thought it would be nice..." Skye said looking over at him.  
"They're not going to leave us alone..." Grant said looking at her with a glare.  
"Oh well..." Skye said to Grant and sat down next to him. "Maybe you'll learn to live a little..." She said as he sat up.  
The oven beeped "My cookies are ready!" He said and ran to take them out before they burned. Skye just smiled and followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Ward walked in the door to see Phil Coulson, Bobbi Morse with Hannah on her lap, and Skye sitting on his couch.  
"Bobbi..." Grant said taking off his shoes.  
"Grant..." Bobbi said pulling down Hannah and walking over to her brother in law and hugging him and he hugged her back.  
"How are you holding up?" She asked softly as Grant shrugged. "I'm doing okay..." He said to her.  
"How do you two know each other?" Skye asked a bit confused and a big jealous. Grant was all hers.  
"Well he did get my sister pregnant three times..." Bobbi said as Coulson looked at them.  
"This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger..." He mumbled to himself.  
"Well would you two like to stay for dinner tonight?" Grant asked and picked up Hannah.  
"Sure we would love too..." Bobbi said as Coulson looked at her like we're on a mission.  
"I'm afraid we really can't stay..." Coulson said softly as Jake and Alison walked in arguing.  
"Aunt Bobbi!" They both yelled hugging Bobbi.  
They rarely ever got to see their aunt because she was always busy.  
"Jake, Alison..." Bobbi said hugging her niece and nephew. Alison let go but Jake was still holding onto her.  
"You can let go now unless you have a crush..." Alison teased looking at Jake who shook his head pulling away from his aunt.  
"Too bad she's married to a British alcoholic..." Coulson said taking a sip of water.  
"Aren't you too old to be a shield director?" Alison asked Coulson.  
"Aren't you too young to know what that is?" Coulson asked Alison.  
"Aren't you too much of a cold hearted jackass to throw my dad in a cell?" Jake asked Coulson interjecting the conversation.  
"Shots fired..." Skye mumbled as Grant laid down next to her.  
The kids were arguing with Coulson as Skye and Grant were falling asleep on each other. The kids eventually got out their markers and started drawing on Grants face.  
Coulson and Bobbi sat there watching and she was explaining everything to him.  
"So Ward was married to your sister and they had three kids together?" Coulson asked as Bobbi nodded. "Then she died from cancer a year and a half ago." Coulson said as Bobbi nodded again. "Then Fury sent him undercover in hydra then onto my team to get him out of a funk and to make sure he didn't kill himself." Coulson said to Bobbi.  
"Yeah pretty much..." She said to him as Hannah laid down in Bobbi's lap.  
"And he broke out to go back home and to go back to school..." Coulson said to her as Bobbi nodded.  
"He's finally going to college and learning..." Bobbi said to him.  
"Daddy learn America!" Hannah said from Bobbi's lap as Bobbi laughed a bit.  
"Yeah. Do you know who that is?" Bobbi asked pointing at Coulson. Hannah shook her head as Bobbi smiled. "That's Grandpa Phil and he loves Uncle Steve..." Bobbi said as Hannah lit up.  
"You think Unca Steve is cute too!" Hannah said smiling as Jake started choking on air.  
"You're too young to find boys cute!" Jake said looking at his little sister.  
"But you told daddy that you find boys and girls cute and he said same..." Alison said to Jake as Bobbi took a sip of water and ended up spitting it a poor Grants face.  
Grant groaned waking up. "Thanks Bobbi..." He said and got up to go to the bathroom.  
"You can like boys are girls?" Hannah asked Coulson who nodded.  
"I want a girlfriend!" Hannah yelled loud enough to wake up Skye.  
"Stop trying to be all tumblr too her. She just needs to know its okay for girls to love girls and boys to love boys..." Skye said picking up Hannah.  
A scream came from the bathroom. "What did you guys do to my face!" Grant yelled as Bobbi smirked.  
"Can we spend the night with you?" Alison asked then coughed.  
"Please Aunt Bobbi..." Jake added.  
"Well since your sisters are sick and you have school tomorrow, I'll stay here tonight. Maybe I'll bring my boyfriend." Bobbi said smirking a bit.  
"Like hell is he coming!" Ward yelled from the bathroom.  
"I want to meet your boyfriend. Tell him to come..." Skye said to Bobbi as Coulson looked at them.  
"I'm gonna head back to the base but I'm glad you were okay..." Coulson said to Skye who just looked down.  
Skye followed him "Please don't make me go back..." She whispered quietly. "You never have to go back unless you want too..." Coulson said to her.  
"Thank you but I do need a small favor..." Skye said softly and whispered something in Coulson's ear that made him get a bit pale.  
"Yeah I'll get those for you..." He said to her.  
"Thank you..." She said softly to him.  
After Coulson said goodbye to them all he left back to the base.  
 _'This was going to be interesting to tell Fitzsimmons and may.'_ Coulson thought driving back to the base.  
The kids were all playing with Bobbi and hanging out with their aunt as Skye and Grant made dinner.  
"Hey Grant I need to tell you something..." Skye said softly and looked over at Grant.  
"What's up rookie?" He asked as he was making dinner.  
"I'm late..." She said softly to him. "I'm one week late..." She said as Grant looked up at her.  
"Oh god. Four times..." He said to himself before looking at her. "I think you should do a test before you start jumping to conclusions okay baby?" Grant said as Skye nodded then pulled him close to her.  
"I asked Coulson to get me a test..." She said as Grant bursted out laughing.  
"Coulson getting a pregnancy test. I can't breathe..." Grant said falling over laughing. He couldn't handle it. He was dying.  
"This isn't funny Grant we could be having a baby..." Skye said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"No it's hilarious..." Grant said as Skye just looked at him. "I'm sorry babe but it's really funny to me..." He said and picked her up gently.  
"Well I'm sure your used to pregnancy by now. I mean you have three kids..." Skye said as Grant looked at her.  
"I was just a kid when I had my first one..." He said to her. "I never really got to be a kid did I?" He asked looking over at her.  
Skye shook her head. "But we can be kids just not as long as we scar the kids..." She said as Grant chuckled.  
"My wife and I scared Jake when we were making Hannah..." He said softly to her.  
Skye smiled a bit and finished making dinner with him.  
When Hunter came in with a box of pregnancy tests Skye just looked at Grant confused.  
"Skye meet Bobbi's boyfriend..." Grant said as Hunter threw Skye the box of pregnancy tests.  
"Coulson made me pick those up for you now where's Bob?" Hunter asked looking over at Skye and Grant.  
Skye took the box and went off to her and Grant's room.  
"She's playing outside with the kids..." Grant said smiling softly at Hunter. "She's really going to be a great mom one day..."  
"Yeah but that's going to be her choice when she's ready..." Hunter said looking over at Grant.  
"You never have a choice..." Grant said looking over at Hunter.  
"Well most people form have sex at 15 in my defense..." Hunter said as Grant scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You lost yours at 16, Lance..." Grant said as Hunter smirked.  
"What about Hunter?" Hunter asked smirking.  
"I like calling you Lance..." Grant said as Skye stuck her head out from behind the wall.  
"Hey Hunter mind taking another trip for me?" Skye asked smiling and looked at Grant.  
"Turns out I was just really late..." Skye said as Grant let out a small sigh in relief


	3. Chapter 3

_'Give Hannah a bath.' Grant said to Skye. 'It'll be easy.' Grant said._ Turns out that bathing a toddler wasn't as easy as it came to him. _'Just please bathe her for me while I make dinner.' Grants words rang through her head._ Skye was trying to bathe the two year old who was splashing around and throwing toys at her. Skye somehow managed to get her bathed even with her asking her questions like 'are you and my daddy dating?' 'Are you and my daddy gonna have a baby?' Skye was astonished that the little girl can ask so many questions.  
"Do you love my daddy?" Hannah asked her as Skye froze drying her hair.  
"I don't have an answer for that right now..." Skye said as she braided the little girls hair.  
"Daddy really likes you?" Hannah said as Skye braided her hair. She sat there very calmly. Her mother would braid her hair and it just reminded her of her mother. "My mommy used to do this with my hair.." Hannah said quietly.  
"She did?" Skye asked and finished braiding her hair.  
"She did it all the time before she went with the Angels..." Hannah said as Skye put a scrounge at the bottom.  
"It's okay. My mom is with the Angels too..." Skye said softly and looked down at the little girl in her pajamas.  
"But they're all better now..." Hannah said to Skye who nodded slowly.  
"Why don't we go play okay?" Skye said to her. Skye just hung up a couple of towels. Hannah was holding onto Skye's leg tightly and Skye looked down at her.  
"I'm cleaning up honey..." Skye said softly to her. "We don't want your daddy to come back to a messy bathroom right?" Skye asked softly.  
Hannah smiled and nodded and tried to help Skye clean up. When they did finish Skye picked up the little girl and took her into the kitchen with her.  
Grant had just came back from food shopping and was unloading things.  
"Hi daddy!" Hannah said who was holding onto Skye tightly.  
"Hi baby." Grant said and kissed Hannah's head and placed a soft kiss on Skye's lips which she returned.  
"We eat here, dad..." Alison said walking into the room. Skye and Grant both pulled back a bit flustered. Alison was doing handstand walks over to them.  
"How many time have I told you no gymnastics in the kitchen." Grant said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.  
"How old are you?" Alison asked laughing as Grant put her down and started tickling her. "I told you to stop comparing stuff to my age..." Grant said and kissed his daughters head.  
"Now go do some homework while I make dinner okay?" He said as Alison took Hannah into her room to do homework.  
"So it's just the two of us..." Skye said smirking and leaned in to kiss Grant but he shifted back.  
"Not in the kitchen babe..." Grant said softly as Skye blushed and apologized. The two ended up talking and making dinner together. They were the cutest couple.  
After a few days they celebrated Christmas together and the kids were really starting to get attached to Skye. Whenever one of them work up with a bad dream they automatically would run to her for comfort. Grant was honestly very happy the kids liked Skye because she was his girlfriend he did really love her. On New Years they got invited to a party in the neighborhood and the kids played with the kids. It gave Grant a chance to show Skye people in the neighborhood and they all like her. At midnight they shared a kiss together that was cute and the kids went back to school and Grant was going to college so he could get a teaching degree in US history.  
Skye was home alone with Alison and Hannah who were both home sick because they had the flu. She was taking care of the two girls when she heard a knock on the door. Skye got up and answered it to see Bobbi and Coulson at the door.  
"I can't believe we finally found you! What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" Coulson asked looking at Skye who shook her head.  
"Not at all. I just need a small break..." Skye said softly.  
"I'm glad you're here because we gotta go back to the base..." Bobbi said to her.  
Skye looked at them. "I don't think that I can go back to the base right now?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Are you pregnant?" Coulson asked as Skye shook her head.  
"No definitely no..." Skye said softly to him. "That won't happen for a very very long time..." She added.  
"Then what is it?" Bobbi asked softly as Alison was doing handstand walks into the room and did a front walkover to stand up.  
"Daddy called he wants to talk to you..." Alison said holding the phone in her hand.  
Skye nodded and took the phone. "Grant I will call you in a bit. Love you bye..." She said hanging up and gave the phone back to Alison.  
"Grant... Daddy..." Coulson mumbled as Jake walked in through the front door.  
"Sounds really kinky but I have math homework." The teenager said going to his room. Alison followed yelling at him that he needed manners.  
"I can explain..." Skye said to Bobbi and Coulson who were just looking at her.  
Skye made Bobbi and Coulson sit down on the couch before explaining to them what happened and how Grant had kids and now she was a stay at home mom.  
"What is this full house?" Bobbi asked looking at her.  
"There no way that you're staying here. You're coming back to the base with us now..." Coulson said as Hannah walked in the room.  
"My mommy!" Hannah yelled at Coulson then kicked him really hard in the shin.  
"Oh sh-" Coulson went to curse then realized that there was a little girl there.  
"Good girl.." Bobbi said and played with Hannah's hair.  
"Hi Aunt Bobbi..." Hannah said looking up at Bobbi.  
"Hi Pumpkin..." Bobbi said picking up Hannah and sitting her down on her lap.  
Coulson looked at Skye then Bobbi confused but his questions only got bigger when Grant Ward came home.


End file.
